


i love you.

by beeloon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omegaverse, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeloon/pseuds/beeloon
Summary: alpha schlatt, omega wilburthat’s all there is to it
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 224





	i love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metrowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowrites/gifts).



despite schlatts sheer bottom tendencies, he was an alpha. a damn good one at that. so what if he liked to be the little spoon? he could still put wil in his place if need be. 

today was one of the rare occasions where neither boy was busy. it was also rare in the sense that wilbur was sitting on schlatts lap. 

schlatt would be lying if he said it didn’t surprise him. he would also be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the feeling of the taller boy so close to him. 

his hands were everywhere. brushing over his back, all the way to his hips. a few light rubs and squeezes were placed on his slender thighs as wil let out a contented hum. schlatt settles on placing his hands on the omegas backside. he pulls him farther up his lap, their body’s flush now. 

“jesus christ schlatt, the pants stay on during cuddles.” wil lets out the smallest laugh against schlatts shoulder. this earned him a swift slap to his backside, accompanied by a yelp.

“shut up, brat, let me have this moment. jesus christ.” he mumbles against wilburs neck with a light chuckle. he would never get enough of the tallest scent—graham crackers and old books. schlatt didn’t think it would be such a pleasant mixture under he met wilbur. his scents were warm in contrast to schlatts.

schlatt smelled like wet mahogany and cold winter breeze. so far apart, but mixed so delightfully. 

neither would admit, but these moments were their favorite. nothing to bother them, dimmed lights shining slightly down upon their faces. just basking in the closeness. 

“schlatt, i think— i think..” schlatt could practically feel the omegas cheeks burning against him. 

taking a breath, he finally speaks, “schlatt i love you. i really, really love you.” 

schlatt has never felt so fucking cherished in his life.

and with that, wilbur was on his back, a lovestruck schlatt settled between his legs, and a hand on each hip. 

“fuck, wil. you dumbass, i love you. i love you so fucking much.” wil was smothered in kisses all over, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short butt i hopefully you like it!


End file.
